It's not just a crush Raikim story
by xXNotYoursXx
Summary: Raimundo thought his old crush on Kimiko wasn't worth it but when they come back after 6 years he realizes that he still likes her
1. Homecoming

_**Ok so plot story is that it's been years since the warriors have seen each other and they all miss each other a lot. Raimundo realizes that his childish feeling for Kimiko weren't childish at all.**_

**Kimiko's POV:**

The temple was the same as it always had been, despite the damages over the years. It's been almost 6 years since she's been here she was now 20 years old and owner of her own fashion line. Kimiko missed all her friends a whole lot. Omi and the way he never got slang, Clay's cowboy talk and Raimundo's adorable humor. Huh did she just call Raimundo's humor _adorable_? No, no way Raimundo is so not my type she shuddered as she walked toward the temple.

"Kimiko!" Omi shrieked as he ran toward her she gave him a huge hug. He looked exactly the same just taller, I think even his head got a little bigger she thought.

"Omi" she said "Hey man"

A tall strong look man dressed in denim pants and a blue plaid shirt with a cowboy hat came over to Kimiko next. He smiled and tilted his hat.

"Howdy Miss" he said smiling at her. She smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Howdy Clay"

The last to greet her was a handsome Brazilian boy his green eyes staring over her head. He was leaning against a wall and wearing jeans and blue hoodie. _Raimundo_ she thought happily.

He didn't smile at her just looked confused, he was probably 22 or 21 now and had gotten a lot more muscle then his 15 year old self.

"Rai" she said smiling.

**Raimundo's POV:**

"Rai" she whispered smiling. She looked really different he thought. She had gotten taller, and had nice curves he added, then mentally kicked himself. Her black hair was tied in side braids and she was wearing a black skirt and a purple top with black lace on the sides.

"Hey Kim" he said replying to her with he nick name. She smiled brightly and it warmed his heart the way it used to when she smiled at him, which was rarely considering she spent most her time punching him.

Raimundo eyed Kimiko for a long time, then dropped his gaze. He hadn't realized how much he missed her. He also hadn't realized that his petty crush on her was more then that. I mean he'd had petty crushes on girls, dated them for a while and realized it wasn't the same as the way Kimiko made him feel when she looked at him.


	2. Nightmares and Day Dreams

_**More of my story please enjoy and review please! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Raimundo or Kimiko or any other Characters.**

**Raimundo's POV:**

Damn Kimiko had changed Raimundo thought as they all sat by the fire to play catch up and drink hot chocolate. Kimiko sipped hers gently and kept glancing over at Raimundo. He blushed a little and hoped she couldn't tell.

"So I own a beef company called 'Best of Beef' and we have restaurants and stores all over America" Clay said continuing his story. He was 25 now considering he'd been the oldest of all them. "I have one kid who's name is Josie, she's 1 years old and adorable" he said pulling out picture of a little girl with golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"She's adorable" Kimiko said smiling that smile that made Raimundo's heart melt.

"Where do babies come from" Omi asked confused. Everyone giggled at him even Raimundo laughed.

"Are you married Clay" Kimiko asked sweetly.

"Engaged, not yet married" he replied blushing then pulled another picture out of a short girl with the same golden hair as the baby her eyes were a deep brown though.

"She's smoking dude way to go" Raimundo said playfully punching Clay.

"But she doesn't appear on fire" Omi said. Everyone burst out laughing again.

"So when's the wedding" Kimiko asked.

"In a month" he said. "And I wanted Omi and Rai to be my best men." He said.

"I am most confused" Omi said.

"Dude a best man is the person the person or persons the groom trusts the most" Raimundo said smiling at Clay.

"Well what have you been up to Kimiko" Omi asked.

"Well I started my own fashion line" she said smiling.

"Not a surprise" Raimundo said earning a punch from Kimiko.

"It's high fashion from all the top cities, making me one of the richest women in the world." She said smiling.

"Has any guy been able to tame you" Clay asked. She blushed and shrugged, but Raimundo's pulse sky rocketed and his heart beat picked up.

'Well I have been dating this one guy for a couple months" she giggled. Rai's heart sank. She, she had a boyfriend he thought miserably.

"What about you Rai" Kimiko asked. "How's your life been?"

**Kimiko's POV:**

Rai didn't answer her question right away he just stared at the ground. She tired to catch his eye but he was avoiding her.

"Uh you know, the usual." He said casually "Did some surfing, visited my family and relaxed" he shrugged.

Kimiko eyed him suspiciously and wondered what else he'd been up to. Did he have a girlfriend, psh why do I care she thought, I have a boyfriend.

"Well I know you guys all want to know what I did" Omi said greatly.

"Sure" everyone mumbled.

"Well it was a great journey full of love, betrayal, and friendship" he started but never finished.

"Time for bed kids" Master Fung said making Omi sigh.

"Do we get real beds" Rai asked.

"Yes" Master Fung said.

"Really" Rai said smiling huge. Master Fung nodded.

"Yippee!" Raimundo jumped up running toward his room.

"Someone's excited" Kimiko said. She walked toward her room and heard Rai jumping on his bed, she rolled her eyes.

_Idiot_ she thought as she lay down on the comfy bed Master Fung got for them smiling to herself _a cute idiot_ she thought before she drifted off.

**Kimiko's Dream **_**(just so you all aren't confused, also it might a little adult-ish for small children not saying it's hard core *** but still)**_

_ "Kimiko" he whispered in her ear. His hands held her tight to him. His bare chest warm against her hands. _

_ "Yes" she said softly in reply. He rubbed her back and kissed her neck his mouth soft against it. Then moved up to her lips, his mouth touched hers and it felt like electricity going through her body._

_ "You're so beautiful" he moaned against her lips. She smiled widely and he kissed her deeper leaning on top of her now. His hands grasped her hips and she sighed he was so perfect she thought. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

_ "Oh Raimundo" but the face looking down at her wasn't Raimundo it was her boyfriend, Liam. His black hair shinning in the light his blue eyes bright against his pale skin._

_ "Who's Raimundo?" he asked softly, but there was something hard in his voice like there always was._

_ He smiled coldly at her and brought his hand up, she flinched automatically and then it came down._

Kimiko's eyes shot open and she screamed, she heard footsteps and Rai was in her room in less then 2 seconds then he was on her bed next to her his arm around her. She started crying into him hugging him.

**Raimundo's POV:**

Raimundo held her tight as she cried, what happened? Must've been a bad dream he assumed.

"Kim" he said "What's wrong" he asked.

She was shaking badly so he held her tighter. "B-bad dream" she stuttered.

"What happened" he asked her. She shook her head in reply still crying.

"Kim" he said pulling her front of him he stared into her blue eyes and wondered what could upset her so much.

"I had a nightmare, that someone, uh, they hurt me" she said. He pulled her into his lap and held her while she cried out the rest of her tears.

She climbed back into bed and he was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Rai will you sleep in her with me" she asked still shaken up. He nodded and climbed in next to her.


End file.
